


Daken x Bullseyes

by AnyaCronos



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Daken x Bullseyes

[](https://imgur.com/GDFUtCb)

Daken x Bullseye


End file.
